


You Knew Better

by jihyoreligion



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Light BDSM, Mommy Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyoreligion/pseuds/jihyoreligion
Summary: Sometimes Sana can’t help herself. Unfortunately, it comes with consequences.





	You Knew Better

“You still haven’t learned your goddamn lesson, have you?”

Jihyo grabbed a handful of Sana’s hair, forcing the girl to look up at her. Sana was on her knees in front of Jihyo, completely naked other than the leather collar around her neck. Her face was only inches away from the strap-on fastened around Jihyo’s hips.

“I edge you for three weeks and you still don’t know how to behave,” Jihyo continued. “I hope it’s worth it. Fucking yourself feels good, doesn’t it?”

Sana stared into Jihyo’s dark eyes. She knew better than to touch herself when she wasn’t supposed to, but she couldn’t help it when she woke up that morning with her panties practically soaked. And she tried, she really did, to distract herself for most of the day. But when Sana decided earlier that she might as well toy with her nipples a little bit, things got out of hand. That’s how Jihyo found her in her bed, with her back arched and three fingers relentlessly working at her core.

The silence caused Jihyo to smirk and she released her grip on Sana’s hair. Under any other circumstance, Jihyo would have punished Sana’s behavior by restraining her hands behind her back and leaving a vibrator against her clit until she couldn’t handle the overstimulation. But fortunately (maybe not) for Sana, Jihyo was far too horny to pass up the chance of playing around with her.

“I’d ought to tie you up and fuck you. Get you really close a bunch of times, but never let you come.”

“No, please,” Sana whined. She immediately realized her mistake.

Jihyo scoffed. “Did I ask you to speak? Looks like that pretty little mouth of yours has a lot to say. Do I have to fuck your mouth to get you to shut up?”

Although Jihyo’s last question seemed like an option, Sana knew that it wasn’t. But she couldn’t have been more ready for what Jihyo had in store. Wincing slightly as Jihyo grabbed her hair again, Sana placed her lips around the tip of the strap-on. She didn’t have much time to get used to it before Jihyo pulled her hair, causing her forehead to nearly touch the younger girl’s stomach. Sana gagged and did the best she could to breathe as Jihyo repeatedly fucked into her throat. She couldn’t say that she didn’t enjoy it, however, because she she could feel herself progressively getting wetter and clenching around nothing.

When Jihyo finally relented, she let go of Sana’s hair and pulled out of her mouth. The sight below her was pure filth. Sana’s eyes were teary, her lips were plump, and saliva was dripping down her chin onto her bare chest.

“Look at what a mess you are, just from sucking mommy’s cock. It got your nipples super hard, too.”

Sana looked at her chest— Jihyo was right. The nubs were swollen to the point where they hurt from the lack of attention. She had an overwhelming urge to play with them until the need was relieved, but she knew that there was a very small chance of that happening.

“Stand up,” Jihyo ordered suddenly. “On the bed, hands and knees. Let me see your ass.”

Immediately obeying Jihyo’s directions, Sana was excited to see what would come next. With her ass up and her face laying on the pillow, the restricted vision made it more thrilling for Sana. And it was especially exhilarating when she felt a solid hit on her asscheek. The force of Jihyo’s hand against Sana’s soft skin caused a moan to be torn from her throat.

“Tell mommy how much you like it.”

“I love it,” Sana responded breathlessly, her voice muffled by the sheets “It feels so good.”

Satisfied by her answer, Jihyo landed another hit on Sana’s ass. This time the older girl pushed against her hand, tears welling in her eyes.

“I need to be fucked so bad, mommy,” Sana pleaded. “I’m so wet. Please...”

Jihyo dipped a single digit into Sana’s dripping heat, her breath catching in her throat when she felt how wet she was. The moan that erupted from Sana was desperate. She snaked her hand in between her legs to rub circles around her clit, but was soon stopped by Jihyo grabbing her arm.

“Needy little slut, aren’t you?” Jihyo taunted, slipping her finger out of Sana’s core.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—“

“Shut the fuck up. I was being nice before, but now you’re really under punishment. Lay on your back.”

Sana followed the instruction, looking at Jihyo as she retrieved various items from the nightstand drawer. Her eyes widened when she was able to make out what each of the items were— a mouth gag, a blindfold, and a pair of handcuffs.

“Ready?” Jihyo asked.

Sana nodded. The last thing she saw before her eyes were covered was Jihyo using one hand to unbutton her shirt, massaging her voluptuous breasts through her bra. Jihyo straddled Sana’s waist and tightened the blindfold before taking her arms and pinning them above her head. She secured Sana’s wrists to the bed frame with the handcuffs, making sure that they weren’t too tight.

“Open your mouth.”

Jihyo leaned forward and took Sana’s lower lip in between her teeth after she obeyed. Sana tugged at the handcuffs, desperate to pull the other girl closer. Smirking at the attempt, Jihyo let go of Sana’s lip and picked up the gag, pressing the ball against her mouth. Sana parted her lips wider as Jihyo pushed it against her tongue and secured it in place. The sight was beautiful.

“I’m going to fuck you how little sluts like you deserve to be fucked,” Jihyo growled, repositioning herself in between Sana’s bent legs.

Sana squirmed when she felt Jihyo’s strap press against her inner thigh. She wanted to beg, but the most she was able to do was let out an throaty, incoherent sound. Jihyo pushed into Sana’s entrance slowly at first, then pulled out completely and thrusted harder after being encouraged by the muffled cries. Sana arched her back off of the bed completely, yanking at her restraints as Jihyo mercilessly fucked her. Although her mouth was wide open, the ball prevented any coherent sounds from passing through her lips. At this point, she was drooling as whines tore at her throat with every thrust of Jihyo’s hips.

“You look so pretty taking mommy’s cock so hard,” Jihyo breathed, gripping onto Sana’s waist. “I might let you come the first time.”

Just that word caused Sana to wrap her legs around Jihyo’s back and tug at the handcuffs harder. She wanted to come so bad, it was the only thing she’d been wanting for the whole day. The surprising thing was how easy it was for Jihyo to let her.

“I said might.”

Sana’s heart lurched as Jihyo stilled herself and pulled out. Her sob was muffled when the younger girl suddenly twisted both of her nipples simultaneously. She soon felt teeth against her soft breasts, and she knew that her sensitive skin would soon be painted with marks. Sana whined, partly because she was extremely close before Jihyo stopped and partly because she wished that she’d continue.

“I want you to promise that you’ll never disobey me again,” Jihyo said as she lifted her head from Sana’s chest. “You’re my good girl, I know that.”

Sana nodded frantically and Jihyo pushed two fingers into her entrance. It only took a few thrusts before Sana clenched around her fingers, with garbled moans filling the room. Jihyo moved her hand away as Sana’s hips bucked and she squirted onto the sheets. With her chest heaving, Sana pulled on her restraints again before Jihyo repositioned herself back onto Sana’s waist to remove the blindfold and mouth gag. Jihyo unlocked the handcuffs and let them fall onto the bed, and Sana immediately reached up to pull Jihyo into a kiss.

“You’re not done yet,” Jihyo stated, pulling away from Sana.

She unfastened the harness from her hips and set it to the side, then pulled off her underwear and positioned herself above Sana’s face. The older girl immediately pushed her tongue into Jihyo’s entrance, suppressing her own moan when she heard Jihyo’s.

“Fuck... that’s... s-so good...” The younger girl moaned, rocking her hips.

Sana shifted her attention from Jihyo’s hole to her clit, closing her lips around it and flicking her tongue. Jihyo cried out and worked her hips faster.

“Gonna make me come so fucking hard,” she whimpered.

Jihyo lifted up her bra, allowing one of her breasts to pop out, and pinched her nipple as she rode Sana’s face more fervently. Soon enough, she came undone with a stringy moan and Sana made sure to get every drop. The room was silent for a few moments, other than the sound of heavy breathing, and Jihyo collapsed onto the bed next to Sana.

“You’re a god,” Jihyo joked, smiling at Sana.

And she didn’t wait for a response. Instead, she cupped Sana’s cheeks and pulled her closer. She took a moment to stare into the Japanese girl’s brown eyes, a moment to comprehend that the girl in front of her is the love of her life. And Jihyo kissed her. It was passionate, but not lustful. It was enough for her to get the message across that she loved her without having to say it.

And Sana returned the kiss with the same message.


End file.
